An ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus transmits an ultrasonic wave to an examinee through an ultrasonic probe and picks up an ultrasonic image on the basis of a reflection echo signal output from the ultrasonic probe. A cMUT chip as disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been recently adopted for the ultrasonic probe. The cMUT chip is an ultrafine capacitance type ultrasonic transducer manufactured by a semiconductor micro-fabrication process, and it has a characteristic that an electromechanical coupling coefficient varies in accordance with a bias voltage value which is superposed on a driving signal supplied from an ultrasonic transceiver and applied.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus in which ultrasonic probe construction information such as an arrangement interval between transducers of an ultrasonic probe, curvature, focal point, aperture is stored in a memory of the ultrasonic probe.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-20313
Patent Document 2: JP-A-63-154160